Holt And Jackson Sitting In A Tree
by I Use To Be Love Drunk-RA
Summary: Dr. Jekyll wasn't sure how his son and his alter ego split in to two different people but he knew that they did. How? His son had woken up in the middle of the night and screamed and when Dr. Jekyll had gotten to his room he had seen his son staring at the blue skinned, red haired boy. JacksonXHolt No hate please!
1. Chapter 1

Jackson Jekyll was the brainy and sweet human that went to monster high. He was one of the best students in the school, and one of e most loyal and helpful friends ever. He would do anything for his friends and loved music. But the kind of music that was low and mellow like jazz or the blues. He doesn't even know that he has an alter ego.

Holt Hyde was his alter ego and a, almost, completely different person. He was flirty and loved to be loud and kind of obnoxious, like the music he listened too. But he was still a great friend and a good student. He was kind of a flirt but not really. He just wanted his crush to notice him, but like Jackson he didn't even know that they were the same person.

Dr. Jekyll wasn't sure how his son and his alter ego split in to two different people but he knew that they did. How? His son had woken up in the middle of the night and screamed and when Dr. Jekyll had gotten to his room he had seen his son staring at the blue skinned, red haired boy. Jackson had tried to question his father about it but the doctor had forced him to go back to sleep and that they would talk about it in the morning. He made Holt sleep in the bed opposite of his sons. But as he made his way back to his room where his wife waited he could still hear the boys whispering among themselves. Trying to figure out why Holt was in Jackson's room, how he had gotten there, and then they just started to talk about their interests. Telling the other about himself. _At least the two don't have school tomorrow_, Dr. Jekyll thought to himself. The next day he would come to regret that.

"I can't believe you actually like this stuff," Holt said changing the songs on Jackson's iPod, his expression a one of disgust. "Its better than that junk you listen to," the dark haired boy retorted.

"Hey that stuffs good! Everyone else likes it but you!" Holt yelled, quick to defend his beloved music. Jackson opened his mouth to say something back but his mothers voice cut him off, "Boys! Dinner!" She called from downstairs. The two boys sprang to their feet and ran downstairs, occasionally pushing and shoving each other. As if they were five and it were a race to see who could get there first. Holt ended up winning as he sat at the table first, in Jackson's usual spot. The red head dug in to the plate of pancakes and Jackson couldn't help but glare at the back of his head. _Pig_, he thought to himself as he took the seat next to the boy. "So what are you two goi to do today?" Mrs. Jekyll asked and her son gave her a desperate look. The last thing he needed was for his mother to find some way to embarrass him. Like when Deuce came over, she asked the same thing. And when they responded with casket-ball Mrs. Jekyll launched in to a story about how Jackson had cried when he couldn't seem to get good at it. "I'm going to the mall to meet Frankie," Holt said smirking as if proud of himself, which he was actually. Jackson shrugged his shoulder, he was planning on staying home and studying. But knowing his mom, he figured he wouldn't be doing that now.

"Holt why don't you take Jackson with you."

Both boys froze and turned to stare at the middle aged woman sitting before them, "What?" They both exclaimed at the same time, "No! Frankie and I have been planning this forever and it's not going to be ruined by him!" Holt said pointing an accusing finger at Jackson. "_Me_?! I never even said I wanted to go! You just started blabbering about how you didn't want me to go and didn't even wait to see if I said I would go!" Jackson yelled back. "That's enough!" Mrs. Jekyll said sternly and both boys fell quiet again and turned to her, "Holt you will let Jackson come with you," she said, "end of discussion." Something about his mothers voice made Jackson know it was a bad idea to argue, Holt seemed to realize it too because he said nothing but continued eating his half finished pancakes. An hour later Holt was waiting impatiently for Jackson to get ready so he could go see Frankie. But the dark haired boy was taking _forever_. "HURRY UP!" he yelled impatiently and that exact moment Jackson came down in his usual sweater vest and jeans. "Come on we're going to be late," the blue skinned boy said and rushed the other one out the door.

"Hey Frankie!"

The white and black haired ghoul turned around with a smile on her face, "Hey..." She trailed off seeing Jackson and Holt. At the same time!

"Sorry but I had to bring Mr. Boring along," Holt said jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at Jackson who glared at the back of his head. "Hey Frankie," Jackson said through gritted teeth, "Uh, hi Jackson," she said. Holt's jaw dropped, "You know him?!" He yelled and people quickly shhhed him as they entered the movie theatre. "And you never thought to tell me about it!" He yelled. "Well, no, you never really seemed interested," she said awkwardly. "So... How'd you two meet?" She asked. "He was in my bedroom," Holt and Jackson said at the same time and both turned to glare at each other.

"It's my bedroom!"

"No! It was mine, you just showed up in it!"

Frankie stood there awkwardly not liking to see her friend(s) fighting, so she quickly stepped in. "Come on guys, just forget about it and let's go see the movie," she said. But both boys were planted to the ground yelling at each other. Grabbing the attention of everyone in a hearing distance. "YOU ARE THE MOST OBNOXIOUS! NOSIEST! DISRESPECTFUL PERSON I KNOW!" Jackson yelled at Holt, who glared darkly. "Guys," Frankie said trying to get there attention, "Stay out of this Frankie!" Both boys yelled and she let out a meek, "Okay," before standing back and watching the two. After various insults, some of which were made up, and about fifty people forming a crowd around the two yelling at each other Holt finally won. "YOU ARE SO STUPID! NO WONDER YOU DON'T HAVE A LOT OF FRIENDS, YOUR A GEEK! A LOSER!" Holt yelled. Jackson froze as everyone went 'ooooh' and a few started laughing. Dr. Jekyll's son held back tears as he turned around, pushed through the crowd and ran off, disappearing in to the mob of people who weren't paying attention to the fight. "Your a jerk!" One ghoul yelled at Holt. He looked back at Frankie to see a worried look on her face. He groaned knowing what he had to do.

"JACKSON! Wait!" He yelled running off in the same direction that Jackson did. But an hour later he came back a expression close to Frankie's on his face. He couldn't find Jackson. He even called Jackson's parents. He wasn't there? So where was he? And what was he doing? _Great Holt! Just great you made a guy cry and now he's missing_, he thought to himself as he and Frankie separated to continue looking for Jackson. _Hopefully he doesn't hurt himself. Wait? Why do I care?_


	2. Chapter 2

Holt had done it, he had FINALLY done it. He had found Jackson, at home in h... Their bedroom. Crying in to his pillow. Once the blue skinned boy saw the crying teen he immediately felt even worse than he had before when everyone in the mall had accused him being of a cold and heartless jerk. When Jackson had looked up he had looked like a lost puppy. Sad and looking for someone to comfort him.

Once he saw it was Holt though he grabbed a sneaker from the floor and threw it at him.

"Get out," the dark haired boy growled at him and Jackson raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come on, we need to talk," Holt said trying to sound calm in the situation.

Jackson raised his head to glare at the blue skinned boy and he saw Holt's expression change to one of concern. is he really worried about me? The nerdy teenager asked himself as he looked at the other boy. They stared at each other for about five minutes. Then Holt sighed and walked over to Jackson's bed. The teenager didn't even have time to protest before his alter ego had scooped him up in a hug. His eyes widened as Holt held him against his chest, rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry."

Jackson looked up in surpise as soon as those two words left the other boys lips. He stared at Holt for a moment before he noticed that the blue skin boy was leaning in! Holt was leaning towards him! Just as their lips were about to meet Holt smiled widely at him.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked quietly.

Jackson, half shocked and half disappointed that he didn't get the kiss, nodded slowly. "Your forgiven."

Before he could even finish replying to Holt, the blue skin boy had smashed his lips on to Jackson's.


End file.
